1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image sensor, an imaging device, and an image processing device.
2. Related Art
A stereo imaging device is known which uses two image capturing optical systems to capture stereo images consisting of an image for a right eye and an image for a left eye. With the two image capturing optical systems arranged at a certain interval, such a stereo imaging device produces a parallax between two images captured from the same object.